What love can bring
by Adeepenedsoulopens28
Summary: Takes place during the episode Queen for a day, it had only been a week or two since Quirin had told Varian about his moon powers. When Quirin starts getting stuck in the Amber. Instead of running to get help, Varian takes matters into his own hands. Risking his own life to fix the mistake he made.


Varian felt helpless his legs giving out into despair all he could do is watch as his father slowly became incased in the amber, it moved at a rapid yet slow pace almost as if it was taunting him. Tears filled his eye's bowing his head as he let out a choked sob.

Why didn't he heed his father's warnings, why didn't he listen?

"Varian". The Teenager lifted his head gazing at his father whose eyes were scared yet something else. Tears brimmed the man's eyes. "It's ok".

"No". Varian shook his head vigorously. "It's not". The Teenager grabbed his head shoulders shaking as he sobbed. "I should've listened to you. About the rocks, everything. All I ever do is mess up. Disappoint you and now". Varian sobbed uncostly falling to his knees.

Quirin's heart broke seeing his son so broken, the Amber slowly creeping up the rest of his body. All he could do was watch helplessly as his son broke down in front of him.

What he wouldn't give to hold his son in his arms, redo everything that had been done. He had pushed his son away so many times, times when Varian needed him the most. Varian wasn't good at hiding his insecurities despite he tried. All he had wanted was his father's love, his praise. And he had failed him.

He had failed his son.

"Varian". Quirin's voice filled with emotion. "This wasn't your fault. It was mine". Quirin closed his eyes for a moment, regret shining in them when they opened. "I should've been there for you son. I should've told you how much I loved you, how proud of you I am that you never give up despite the odds I". Quirin swallowed thickly. "Was scared. Scared to lose you. I just wanted to protect you". The older man hung his head. "I'm sorry son".

Varian gazed up at his father the regret, the shame and the pain in his father's eye's tore him to pieces, he couldn't let it end like this. He just couldn't. It was to far to get help from the Kingdom, he would never make it in time. And he refused to leave his father in this state.

"Come on think think!". Varian gripped his head. There had to be something he could d…. Varian's eye's widened as he saw a part of the spark plug sticking out of some of his equipment. His gaze landed on the strip of his hair.

His father had finally came and told him that he posed the power of the Moon stone, that his powers were like Rapunzel's but polar opposite. Varian reached up gripping the Blue streak, if he could hook up the Plugs to the amber, and one to his hair. Maybe he could…

Varian gazed up at his father who was half way encased by the amber by now, one arm stuck out the other mostly encased. His torso was encased all the way. They didn't have much time, he just hoped it worked.

"I have an idea". Varian muttered rushing to his messy table grabbing onto the plug, with a grunt he tugged it out of the mess all the way. Looking at it for a moment. Swallowing thickly he gazed up at his father, whose eyes went wide.

"No son you can't".

"I'm sorry Dad'. Varian closed his eyes for a moment. "But it's not up to you".

Rushing forward he connected the Plug to the amber, one on either side. His chest hurt as he heard his father's pleas for him to stop, that he wasn't worth it. Forcing himself to look on with tearful eye's Varian finished attaching both Plugs before standing back gaze locked on Quirin.

"Varian". Quirin's eye's had tears in them. "Son. Don't do this".

Varian closed his eyes for a moment.

"All I do is make a mess out of things, I try so hard to help people but it always ends up in disaster. You've always took the blunt end of my fall. Patched things up with the Villagers. Kept me safe. Protected me". Varian's eye's opened determination flashing in them. "I will NOT sit here and let you be killed for my mistakes".

Taking a breath Varian gripped the chunk of hair in his fingers, eyes looking at his father who fought desperately to break free from the Amber. Anything to keep his son from doing what he was about to do. Tears filled Varian's eyes choking back a sob.

"I love you Dad".

"Varian!".

The moment Varian clipped the plug onto his hair pain excoriating pain filled him, it was like he was being shocked with 1000 volts, his body felt number. And he felt like the air had been knocked out of him. He could barely hear, his hearing going in and out. As his father's scream filled the room.

He felt sick, like he was going to throw up, never had Varian felt a pain like this before. But despite it all he slowly opened his eyes. Which blurred for a second before they straightened out. The fear in his father's eye's the frantic movements made Varian's heart hurt.

But he would NOT LET HIS FATHER DIE!".

Fighting off the pain Varian sent a wave of power at the amber, ignoring the way he felt like his head was going to splint in two. His eye's set on one thing, the Amber that encased his father. Putting his hands down on the ground keeping his weight, he sent another wave of power at the Amber, you could tell on the second one that it was working.

Slowly very slowly the Amber started going in the other direction. He could barely feel his limbs as he moved into a standing position. Going off balance for a sec, before standing his ground. The anger on Varian's face was almost frightening. All Quirin could do was watch helplessly as his child, his only child. Took on so much pain.

Just to free him.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE MY FATHER". Varian yelled. Hardly able to hear his own voice. Sparks went around the man's body and within seconds his eye's glowed Blue.

"LET HIM GO!".

The last wave of power was so massive so powerful, so full of anger, determination and love for his father. That all the Amber flew back at once, until it released Quirin prompting him to fall to the ground.

The moment Quirin was released Varian felt the energy drain from him quickly his body suddenly feeling like Jelly, he swayed slightly eye's going back to normal before his body collapsed on him.

"VARIAN!". Quirin scrambled to his feet mostly only able to stumble over to his son, as his legs forgot to work yet. He skitted to his son's body hands hovering over his son. "No no no no Son". Tears came to Quirin's eyes as he gently turned his son over. Body limp in his arms.

Varian's hair was slowly starting to stop glowing his features slack, Quirin brought his son to his chest sobs shaking his frame.

"Son". The gruff man said. "Son I am so sorry". Quirin lifted his head tears still falling. "I never should have pushed you away. All you wanted was my love, my praise". He clenched his eyes tightly shut. "I failed you. I never told you how much I loved you, comforted you when you were down. All I did was point out your faults. You're an amazing son, you're bright. Smart and have such a kind heart".

Quirin swallowed thickly putting his head in his hands.

His shoulders shook as he let out silent sobs, he would never be able to make up for everything he had done. All the lost words that were never said, his son needed him. And in the desperate act to protect his son he had pushed him away. Varian deserved better, he deserved a father who would show him the affectionate he deserved.

He had one job as a father, and he failed.

"D..ad?"

Quirin lifted his head from his eyes tears still dripping down them, he scrambled over to his son almost choking back a sob as Varian's eyes fluttered open wearily.

"Varian". Quirin tugged his son into his arms. "Varian your alive". Resting his head on his son's shoulder his frame shook as he broke into sobs. "I thought I lost you".

Varin despite his limbs were screaming wrapped his arms around his father burying his head into his Dad's shoulder.

"Daddy". Varain sobbed. "I thought I was going to lose you".

Quirin pulled Varian back wiping the tears from his son's face with a gloved hand, he pressed his forehead to his son's.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Varian". Quirin whispered pain in his eyes. "If I lost you I don't know what I would do".

"I won't I promise". Varain smiled weakly, body relaxing as his father gently picked him up cradling him against his chest, carrying his son like he was a precious bundle Quirin made his way upstairs before gently laying him on the couch.

Stumbling a few times Quirin got a cool cloth before kneeling down next to his son, gently placing it on his forehead.

Varain shivered at the touch, eyes only barley open. A pained wince escaping him as his body gave a jolt.

"You're going to be alright Varian". Quirin whispered his gloved hand running through his son's hair. "I won't let anything happen to you. Now get some rest. In the morning where going to the Castle to get you looked at. To make sure there's no side effects".

Varian nodded slightly careful not to jar his head to much, everything hurt. But fluttering his eye's open and seeing his father. The gruff protective man who did anything to keep his son safe. He knew it had been worth it.

Shakily he brought his hand out from under the blanket reaching for his Dad's hand who gripped his son's tightly, but gently almost as if he was going to disappear.

"Love you Dad". Varian whispered body deflating with a sigh as he finally allowed himself to fall unconscious, able to finally rest now that his father was safe.

Swallowing Quirin, pressed a kiss to his son's forehead arranging himself in a more comfortable position ignoring the bouts of pain he felt from his weak limbs. Wrapping an arm around his son's frame he rested his head on the couch next to his son.

Love you to".

Keeping an arm protectively around his son, Quirin drifted off. Making sure one ear still listened for anything his son may need. Things would be different, almost losing his son made him realize just how much his son meant to him. He was going to be honest with him from now on.

Starting with the rocks.


End file.
